Past vs present
by Koda Ely Bear
Summary: This is the story of my life, Hello my name is Elizabeth dymitri button and I never got to now my parents. I was bumped from foster home to foster home and as a little girl I was adopted by this young couple. Now that I'm 18 I think it's time to meet them but some thing happens and I am unable to.but what has happened in the last 18 years, and is she engaged to the wrong person?
1. Chapter 1 the story of my life

This is my story  
The story of Elizabeth dimitry Button  
I was adopted by a young couple in 1953 as a baby so I never really knew my real parent. until half way through elementary school that I got the feeling that these people I grew up with weren't my parents but they were some kind of impostures. you see I was the only person in my family to have bronze hair and green eyes. It wasn't until I hit middle school that I figured out that it was true well accept for them telling me now by this time my 'mother' was able to get pregnant and I had a little brother named Benjamin who would one day take over 'our fathers' button factory. By high school every year that passed by I supposedly get more troubled but I never told my parents I knew that I was adopted. when i was a freshman I meet my " soulmate" he name is nickluse and he was a senior and was about to go to college but instead he decided to spend a few more years and then we would go to college together. By senior year I had dyed my hair a black and Rainbow highlights and was planing to get a tattoo when I turned 18. Luckily my parents got the nerve to finally tell me I was actually adopted and that they know who my family Is. They were kind of worried about me seeing my family for the first time so they told me that they were sending me on a trip to go visit my friend and that my last destination would be my families house


	2. Chapter 2 soulmate

It was so hard to leave Nicklaus but I knew if I didn't leave I would never get  
a chance to leave after we got engaged. So this would be my chance to explore  
the world before I get locked down in a small town forever. nicklaus was so  
worried that I was leaving him forever and would never come back. So before i  
left he through a party and in the middle of that party he made sure people  
would block so i couldn't see what he was laying roses on the floor and some  
candles the he spotted me out on the floor and then had the people move out and  
make an aisles and when the people moved there he was in the middle of all the  
candles and roses on his knee and holding the ring then he had everybody yell  
WILL YOU MARRY then he said ME When I finally convinced him that I would never  
leave him ever and with a engagement ring on my finger I left on the trip of a  
life time.


	3. Chapter 3 destination

My first destination was Germany to visit two of my best friends jake and Juliane. I haven't seen them in a little while and turns out one of them has got engaged and is to be married this month. The notes my parents sent me with said that I would be here for a month and that my parents have already plained me in the wedding without telling me but the last thing she said struck me I was to be her maid of honor. A few weeks pass and the next day was to be her wedding and she looked so beautiful in her white ball gown that had a heart neckline and beaded design. After they said the vows we went to the markwirt for the reception and I know who is my escort for the evening and since Nicklaus was still In the US I invited jake. The night was full of surprises and at the end I said by as they left for the honey moon then I went back to the hotel and when I got in the room the phone was ringing when I picked up the phone I was happy to hear Niklaus's voice on the other line we talked for what seemed like a day when I finally hung up I looked at my parents note and realized that my next plane flight was tomorrow afternoon and I haven't packed yet once I was almost all the way packed I decided to get some sleep and pack the rest later. In the morning I finished packing and then got in the car to head of to the lair port


	4. Chapter 4 Time spent

Then I was on a long flight to Germany and when I arrived both my friends where there. waiting there for me and they were across the room from each other and when they saw me I was the strange girl going down the escalator waiving her arms for them to move to the middle together. when they finally got what I was trying to say everybody and I mean everybody was staring at me. when they finally got to the middle they noticed they had the same sign with my name (Elizabeth dimitry button) and they stood there and waited until I was at the bottom of the escalator. they both headed toward me they had great plans for the month I had with them. in fact one of those plans was to going to be the maid of honor at my friend Juliane's wedding and from what I have heard is that he is a great man. all this talking about great man started to make me think of Niklaus and how much I miss him. that also got me thinking about who was going to be my date because Niklaus wasn't here. Then it thought you know jake could be my date but I was going to wait to ask him until I talked with Niklaus.


	5. Chapter 5 the talk

**here is chapter 5 (the talk)**

Me and nicklaus talked for what seemed like hours he didn't give me permission on asking for jake to be my date to the wedding only because there was a surprise. I don't like many surprises but I like the last one so what could happen. Two days before the wedding and everybody is being secretive and I don't know what's going on until this strange car shows up and don't know who's in it. When the person steps out and finally reveals his face... It shows Niklaus well this must be the surprise then. He give me the flowers and a quick peck on the lips and where of to have dinner with me friends but the most judgmental person out of all of them is my ex boyfriend jake, and he still thinks that I will come back to him( yeah right like that's going to happen. I say night to the boys because all the girls are having a slumber party before the wedding.

**please review or pm **


	6. Chapter 6 friends journey

On the day of the wedding everything is being arranged and stet up while the groomsmen and the bridesmaids were getting ready and when It turned 2:00 the were ceremony starts the bridesmaids were wearing a short heart neckline baby blue neckline dress with a yellow ribbon the men were wearing a black tux and a light blue shirt with a yellow tie and with the bride slowly exiting the French doors is wearing a white heart neckline ball gown with simple design and a cream ribbon and a long train and a very intricate vale. Once the bride and groom say there vows everybody heads to a small family owned German cuisine restaurant that has been checked out for the reception there is free drinks and people can order what they want of the menus and later the dance starts of with a father daughter dance then to the bride and groom dance and after that it free floor after it the bride and groom get prepared for the honeymoon in which the bride is not allowed to know where they are going. Soon after that everybody leaves and Elizabeth heads to her hotel to pack for the next destinations and with Niklaus next to her.


End file.
